Action sequence programming is an important feature for gaming and other applications. For example, Nintendo Corporation's Wii® controller has the capability of programming a sequence of up to 80 actions using physical gestures in 3D space. This sequence can be played back with the push of a button. While the Wii® system requires state-of-the-art technology to record physical gestures to create an action sequence, the idea of recording action sequences in writing is very old. For example, the logograph/pictograph characteristics of the Chinese language have long been used to program and record action sequences. One example is the music note sequence recording for the Chinese Guqin, the ancient Chinese 7-string zither. The music note sequence is a memo to record music play actions. These notes are composed of symbols of fingering instruction. Every note in a Guqin music score is composed of some logograph components from a certain number of Chinese characters.